All Because of an IM
by J ComiLim
Summary: Amu gasped when she read what he typed in as his screen name. "Black…violinist?" she gasped. Now an Amuto...umm...three-shot?
1. Ikuto, My Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara!! Doki! in any way whatsoever.

The pink-headed girl sat on her desk, typing away in her diary. Yes, most people use a journal, but she uses her laptop. Her laptop was a HP Pavilion dv6000 – a gift from her parents about 2 months before she moved and had to attend Seiyo. It had a webcam and mike. She had a little strawberry sticker on it to confirm that the laptop belonged to her. She smiled at the screen. Right now, it was really late at night. Two in the morning to be exact. Her parents would kill her if they found out she was up this late! Miki, Ran, and Su were already asleep inside their eggs. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the will to drag her sleepy butt to bed. She was too busy talking to a mysterious man she had met on the internet not too long ago. He was someone she could vent out her feelings to; someone who would listen and stay up with her until she fell asleep. Tonight wouldn't be any different. After saving her internet diary, she received an IM from him.

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Yo, little girl.

**LilJoker101:** i told u dat im not a lil gurl!

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** If you're going to get mad, at LEAST use correct grammar, little girl.

**LilJoker101:** Ugh! I just told you NOT to call me that. Well, anyways, how's homework coming along?

**xXBlackViolinistXx**: I predicted that it would probably be boring, so I skipped it.

**LilJoker101:** Bad boy! U should go to school and do your homework.

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Why?

**LilJoker101:** Uhh…education? Duh.

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Don't care.

**LilJoker101:** WHAT?! Okay, remind me NOT to date a guy like you EVER!

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Won't do.

**LilJoker101:** -_-'

**xXBlackViolinistXx**: So, anything new?

**LilJoker101:** Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I've been invited to Hoshina Utau's birthday!

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** I thought I told you that I don't care about celebrities.

**LilJoker101:** …Kill joy.

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Little girl.

**LilJoker101:** Killjoy.

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Little girl.

**LilJoker101:** KILLJOY!

KILLJOY!

KILLJOY!

KILLJOY!

KILLJOY!

KILLJOY!

KILLJOY!

KILLJOY!

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Stop spamming my IM screen with crap text.

**LilJoker101:** KILLJOY!

KILLJOY!

Hmph. Fine. By the way, do you really play the violin?

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** …and you choose _**now**_ to ask me that?

And yes, I do play the violin. It was my father's.

**LilJoker101:** haha. Sorry. Guess it just never occurred to me.

**xXBlackViolinistXx**: Hey, I'm gonna go annoy someone not so far from my house, 'kay? If she's not awake, I'll do what I usually do.

**LilJoker101:** And what would that be?

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Watch her sleep.

**LilJoker101:** …Pervert. -_-'

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Okay. I'll be back in an hour. Try not to miss me.

**LilJoker101:** Why would I miss you if it's only an hour?

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Because you love me.

**LilJoker101:** Do not!

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** That's harsh to hear from my own internet girlfriend. Haha, not. Okay. I'm really signing off now, so chat ya in an hour.

**LilJoker101:** Okay. Bye.

**xXBlackViolinistXx:** Bye.

He then signed off and she sighed. She looked at her screen and reviewed the chat she just had with her internet boyfriend, but closed the IM window and checked her e-mail for any messages. Checking her AIM, the only other one that was online was Tadase, the blonde-haired, pink-eyed king of the guardians. Sure, she had a crush on him, but she fell madly in love with this Black Violinist person, and she doesn't even know who he really is! Well, whoever he is, he's understanding, funny, and apparently likes to tease her. Soon, an IM from Tadase popped up.

KingOfGuardians: Good…night? How should I greet you at night? Good morning? Well, I guess good morning works since it technically is morning. Well, anyways, good morning, Hinamori-san.

LilJoker101: Good morning, Tadase-kun.

KingofGuardians: How are you?

LilJoker101: I'm fine. You?

KingofGuardians: Same here. Care to webcam?

LilJoker101: Sure. Send the invite.

Soon, a little box appeared, asking her if she'd accept. After she clicked accept, a blue light that was right next to her webcam lit up. Now, she saw Tadase and Tadase saw her. They waved to each other and comtinued IMing. Soon enough, the room started spinning as the deprivation of sleep was getting to her, but she heard a husky voice whisper to her ear.

"Boo."

She wanted to scream, but he kept a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake up anyone within a mile radius. She saw Tadase's worried face and her IM's that said stuff like 'Hinamori-san?! Who is that?' and 'are you alright?'

"If you scream, you'll wake up everyone in the neighborhood, idiot." She turned around to face a sapphire-eyed man wearing black. He took his hand off of her mouth.

"Ikuto?! What are you doing here?" she asked him quietly.

"Just thought I'd stop by. By the way, can I check my AIM?" he asked her, emotionlessly. Those IM's on the screen didn't cease.

"N-no! I'm IMing with Tadase-kun!" she said, still whispering. He smirked.

"Tadase, huh?" he said, bending down to close the IM screen.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" she asked frantically in a whisper. Tadase looked furious and typed something for Ikuto to see.

**KingofGuardians:** What are you doing there, you black cat?!

**LilJoker101:** What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saying 'goodbye' for Amu. She'll talk to you later. Bye.

He logged off of her account and closed her IM window so he could log onto his.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," Amu muttered. As usual, he ignored it, but Amu gasped when she read what he typed in as his screen name. "Black…violinist?" she gasped.

"What? Something wrong with my screen name?" he asked, confused.

"No. It's just that…y-y-you're my internet boyfriend?!" Ikuto was taken back, but he smirked.

"Alright. You caught me." She couldn't believe it. It really was him?

"B-but, you're so-"

"Sweet on the internet?" She took about 10 seconds to process all that. She slapped him.

"Baka! Why the hell did you ask me to go out with you?!"

"You would never believe me if you knew it was me."

"Yes I would!" she screamed at him. He smirked.

"Well, then," she said, looking into her eyed. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She couldn't tell. _Did _she want to go out with him? No. He's probably just teasing her again, just looking for that blush, which he succeeded in. There's even a big smirk upon his face.

"You're lying. You don't really wanna go out," she stated coldly.

"Aww, you think I'm lying," he said in a little kid tone.

"Of course you're lying. Look at that giant smirk," she said, crossing her arms. This time, he didn't smirk. He got closer to her until she backed up into a wall.

"Now, if I didn't want to go out with you, do you think I would ask?" His voice this time was pure honesty. At times like this, she didn't know what to think of him. She would just look back into his hypnotizing blue eyes, and stay there until she could think of something to say.

"M-maybe…if it was on a dare," she stated.

"But this is no dare, Amu. What if I was to tell you that..." he paused for a moment before speaking, "…I was in love with you?" Now, she was speechless.

"I…don't think it would be possible anyways considering that you work for Easter." He sighed.

"I'll find a way to escape, someday, my love." She shivered at what he had called her just now.

"Well…I _guess _we could give it a shot, but if you're planning anything, I swear I'll-"

"Don't worry," he said, smiling. Chuckling at the fact that she wouldn't let her guard down. "So does that mean you accept?"

"I…guess it does," she said, still not taking an eye off of him. He checked his watch.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend to have kept you up this late," he stated before backing up from the wall. "Goodbye, Amu-_koi_," he said before leaving to jump off of the balcony. The emphasis on the honorific made her shiver. She went back to her computer screen, logged off of her boyfriend's AIM and logged into hers. Within no time, she went back to chatting with Tadase.

KingofGuardians: Hinamori-san, what was Ikuto doing in your room? Oh, and welcome back.

She bit her lip before replying to his IM.

LilJoker101: iono. Maybe he just came to annoy me. He usually does.

KingofGuardians: He visits you on a regular basis?

Now, she wished she hadn't even logged back onto hers. She luckily thought of an excuse.

LilJoker101: Shoot! I hear my parents waking up! TTYL, Tadase-kunn,

*Tadase-kun

She quickly logged off before he could ask her again, but that probably won't stop him from asking her at school. She sighed, quickly logging off of all her accounts and went to bed.

**Seiyo Elementary – 6:59 AM**

"Go, go, Amu-chan! Go, go, Amu-chan!" Ran sang as she floated next to Amu who was in a rush. _There's no way I'll get there in time! Unless…_

"Ran!"

"Hai, hai, Amu-chan! Hop, step, jump!" she announced and Amu quickly gained wings on her ankles and wrists. She hurried towards the school grounds and looked for an abandoned part of the school. After doing so, she undid her chara change and hurried to her class, just barely making it on time.

"Good morning, Himamori-san!" said a orange haired man with glasses. She was annoyed by this teacher. What was it with him that made him call her 'Himamori'?

"It's Hi_**na**_mori!"

"Please take your seat, Himamori-san," he said. She sighed. Why doesn't she give up on that? Taking her seat, she looked at the person who was one row behind her and two columns to the right of her – Tadase. She didn't look at him on a normal basis, but right now, she was wondering if Tadase would pester her about Ikuto being in her room at such a late time. He wouldn't spread a rumor, would he? Soon, Tadase looked back at her, then a surprised look appeared upon his face, so she stopped looking at him. When she looked back at Tadase, he was still looking, but that's when she realized that it was not her that he was looking at, but the window, and so was everyone else. Curious, Amu looked out the window also, only to come face to face with Ikuto who was playing his violin while his back was against a tree, but when he saw Amu, he smirked. Her classmates noticed this and called her 'cool and spicy,' something they must have done at least a thousand times before. Nikaido, the teacher, noticed that everyone was looking out the window and tried to tell him that class was in session, but he continued playing. Sad thing that they made the windows and walls sound proof. "I'll be back, class. I just need to tell Tsukiyomi-san to get to his class," the teacher said before leaving the classroom. As soon as he left, Tadase followed him and she put her elbow on her desk and rested her head on her hand, but before she could even have a chance to relax, someone had tapped her shoulder and she really hoped it wasn't Tadase. She made a sigh of relief when it was just another random person she didn't really know much about.

"So, are you and Tsukiyomi-senpai going out?" she asked. Another tap on the shoulder from another direction.

"Does he have a brother?" Then another.

"How do you know him so well?" And another.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Where'd you two first meet?" Questions came out from everywhere and they didn't stop until they heard the door open, only to reveal the violin boy himself.

"Hello, Amu-_koi_," Ikuto greeted her. He was wearing his school uniform, and she did not like what happened next.

"So you two _**are**_ dating!"

"Of course! Don't you know that Hinamori-senpai only goes for the best?" She sighed. _Won't these people __ever__ shut up, _she thought. Ikuto walked up to her and smirked.

"And just to answer all of your questions, we _are _going out, no, I don't have a brother, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I'm 17, that question you'll have to ask Amu, and we first met at a construction site," he answered in chronological order, yet emotionlessly.

"Why were you two at a construction site?" someone asked. _I'd like to see him take care of _this _question. _She smirked at her thoughts and crossed her arms.

"Please, people. Respect others' privacy," he said before looking at her. Her mouth practically dropped at how easily he answered it. Soon, out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Nikaido-sensei outside, looking for Ikuto. When he saw Ikuto inside the classroom, he pointed at him with his legs spread out and a surprised expression upon his face, pulled his hair and hurried back to where he came from. Ikuto smirked. "Well, looks like I've gotta go," he announced to the students. "See you tonight, Amu-koi," he said, saluting with his right index and middle finger together. He handed her an envelope and took off. Rumors started to spread again. This would be a long day.

**The Royal Garden – 2:45 PM**

"And then Yaya's mommy gave Yaya a _HUGE_ lollipop!" Yaya said, referring to herself in 3rd person and spreading her hands out to show how big the lollipop was. They were all at the table, eating some snacks and having some drinks.

"You know Yaya, if you eat that whole thing, you could get diabetic," Amu joked. They could all see Rima across the table, suppressing her urge to become the 'Gag Coach.'

"Aww, but Amu-chi! Yaya _loves _sweets!" They laughed at her simple statement, but Amu still could not take her mind off of the envelope that Ikuto had given her. She looked down at it and it was sealed with a red heart sticker. She frowned, wondering what it was, but she didn't want to tell them either. She felt that it may be something important.

"Yo, Hinamori, are you okay?" he asked her. She looked over at Kukai, the one who had graduated from Seiyo Elementary, but still visits their section of the school. Everyone else was staring at her, too.

"Mmm. I'm fine," she said, trying her hardest to smile.

"Hmm? What's this, Amu-chi?" Yaya said, swiping the envelope away from the hand of an unnoticing Amu.

"Hey! Yaya, that's mine!" she whined, swiping it back. Yaya pouted.

"At least tell us who it's from. You know that we can keep secrets!" she complained.

"Yes. Everyone in this room aside from you and Rima," Amu mumbled. Yaya and Rima gave Amu a quick death glare, but they were easily ignored.

"It's from Ikuto. He gave it to her during first period," Rima announced. "He called her Amu-koi," she said, taking a sip of her tea.

"R-Rima!" Amu whined. Kukai put his arm around Amu in a friendly manner.

"So, you're dating a guy that's 5 years older that you?" he teased. Oh, she was gonna get him now.

"Yeah. If you're lucky, I'll hook you up with Utau," she said, smirking. He immediately shut up, a blush gracing his features. "I'm planning to break up with him after he's fallen for me," she announced, telling them her plan.

"That's cold, don't you think, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, it's his fault for always teasing me and doing those perverted things," she told him. She closed her eyes and sighed, but opened her eyes again to look at the sealed envelope. She slipped her finger between the flap and the section containing the letter and slowly slid off the heart sticker with much care. Opening it, she read in her mind:

_Dearest Amu-koi,_

_Sorry for bothering you at school today, just sorta missed you.  
To make up for it, why don't you meet me at the park this afternoon  
at 3:45 PM. From there, we'll be going somewhere. I hope that you  
can make it, because I'll be waiting for you there._

_With love,  
Ikuto_

_P.S.: Wear something nice. Trust me._

"Aww! How sweet! Amu-chi's first date with her boyfriend!" Yaya said.

"H-hey! Who said you could look?" Amu asked her. Yaya just kept on dancing. The two last words on the letter got to her as she looked at them over and over again. '_Trust me.' _How was she supposed to trust him? Like she had said before, he's always teasing her and everything. Sighing, she decided to show up. He'd probably make her do something bad if she didn't, so might as well. She looked at her watch and it read "3:00 PM." Gasping, she grabbed her bag and quickly shot up from her seat. "Bye guys! Gotta go!" she said.

**Amu's Room – 3:11 PM**

"Miki! Help me choose something for the date, please," Amu asked her blue chara.

"Alright , Amu-chan! Drew, draw, drawn!" Soon enough, a light blue tank top, white jacket, blue studded belt, blue miniskirt, blue choker, blue slippers and…a blue cat clip was on her bed?

"Miki! What's with the clip?!" she asked her chara.

"Aww, c'mon Amu-chan. It's a date with Ikuto. At least try to act excited and happy," her chara said smiling.

"Oh, fine. But if you make any more 'cat' changes to that outfit, I'll let Ami play with you," Amu threatened.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan. Just take your shower already." Amu groaned, rolled her eyes, and headed for the shower.

**The Park – 3:46 PM**

Ikuto lay on a bench and looked up at the sky, waiting for his girlfriend. His chara, Yoru, was boredly flying around in circles. Soon, his ears met with the panting of a 6th grade kid.

"Hello, Ikuto-koi. I'm sorry that I'm late," she said, running up to him. He quickly stood up and looked at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She pulled her hand away swiftly.

"C'mon, Amu-koi." He said, walking away. She followed him obediently. Not long after they started walking, Amu got curious.

"Hey, Ikuto-koi?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied. They went from the park to his house, but Ikuto soon realized that it was a mistake taking her to his house because…

"Ikuto? Is this yo-"

"Honorific," Ikuto interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You didn't add the honorific."

"But, Ikuto, I wa-"

"Honorific."

"Ugh. Fine. Ikuto-_koi_, is this your house?" Amu asked, pointing at the name plate.

"No, it's not. Let's go-"

"But there's no one else I know with the last name of Tsukiyomi. Why don't you want me to know?"

"It's unimportant."

"Can I take a look? Please?" she asked with hope-filled eyes. Sighing, he opened the door and let her in, but he was tackled by a blue furball. Amu looked down at him

"Ugh. Yoruko, get off," he scolded the cat. Amu looked down at the two as Yoru was telling the poor kitty that was licking Ikuto's face to get the heck off. Ikuto picked the cat up off of him, stood up, and set it down while it encircled his foot, purring. Amu bent down to look the kitten in the eye.

"Aww! How cute!" she said, petting the cat. It only looked back up at Amu and did the same thing with her foot.

"I think he likes you," Ikuto chuckled. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," she giggled. Soon, finally coming back to reality, she saw the inside of the house. It was so beautiful! Wooden floor boards, white walls, and a cute and small living room. It was simple, but very nice. "Wow! Is this really your house?!" she asked in pure amazement. He nodded. She paid attention to every detail, taking in the view.

"Can we go now? We're gonna be late," he said as bored as ever. She nodded, once again following him. Finally, they came up to this one restaurant. The inside was just, well…let me put it this way. Outstanding would be an insult to the place! She wondered how Ikuto would be able to afford all of this. "Table for 2, please. Somewhere private and quiet," he said.

A man and a woman at the counter whose backs were once turned to us faced us. The man had blue hair like Ikuto's but yellow eyes like Amu's. The woman had pink hair like Amu's, but sapphire eyes like Ikuto. Odd…

"Yes, sir," said the man.

"Please follow me," the woman told us, escorting us to our table. The woman looked at Ikuto, then Amu. She smiled and whispered something only Amu could hear. "Nice choice on the boyfriend. He's all yours." They soon reached the table. "Is this a good spot?"

"Perfect," Ikuto said and we both sat down. Amu fiddled with her hands as they sat there and Ikuto looked pretty bored.

"So, what can I get for you? I can get you two this night as a 25% off if you want," she offered.

"That'll be fine. I'll just have whatever she has," Ikuto replied to the lady.

"Umm…I'll have the hot chocolate, the chocolate cake, and the-"

"Amu," Ikuto scolded. _Wow. He didn't add the honorific this time, _she thought.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Don't hold back. Get whatever you want. I'll take care of it," he announced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Get absolutely anything you want. Don't even think about holding back. Just relax for tonight. I'll take care of anything," he assured her.

"O-okay. I'll have the chocolate ice cream cake, strawberry shake with the whipped cream, pizza, and the chocolate Taiyaki special," she told the waitress. "But what's special about the Taiyaki?" she asked.

"Every single taiyaki is different. We have over 1,000,000 molds so you have different shapes, and they're all different colors. Okay. I'll be back in exactly 85 seconds," she said, taking off. _Exactly 85 seconds? Could they really take care of all that within such a little amount of time. _Then, another though came to her. She crossed her arms.

"Okay, you pervert. Spit it out."

"Spit what out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking me to all these fancy places? What are you _planning_?"

"I told you before, I'm not planning anything. I just want you to believe me," he sighed.

"I don't think that's true," she said.

"That's exactly why I'm trying to get you to believe me."

"Wait…what?" He sighed.

"You never believe me. You think I'm always lying. You say that I'm always teasing you, and that may be true, but that doesn't mean that I'm _always _lying about what I say." Amu gasped for a second, then gained back her composure.

"You know, you'll _never_ gain my trust. _**Never**_," Amu assured him. Ikuto looked to the side.

"That's cold. If that's how you're going to be, then fine. I won't try to gain your trust. Happy?"

"Very," Amu said stubbornly. They were quiet for a while.

"But remember this, Amu-koi. No matter what, I'll always be protecting you and watching you. I want you to know that."

"What did I just say about-,"

"Here's both of your orders. I hope you enjoy it," the waitress said. She set down double of everything that she ordered and Ikuto took the doubles. They started digging in. Meanwhile, Miki, Yoru, Ran and Su watched their masters eat in silence.

"Yoru, I can't take this any longer! They're too quiet!" Miki whispered to the 3 other charas.

"I know," Yoru said, looking at them, but then, a brilliant idea came to mind. "I've got an idea, nya~!"

"What is it?" Ran asked. They whispered amongst themselves and nodded. They immediately put their plan into action. As soon as Amu was about to take another bite out of her chocolate ice cream, she found Miki on all fours on her cake.

"This is embarrassing," Miki mumbled quietly so no one could hear. Miki quickly licked part of her cake and meowed. "Nya!" Amu was annoyed by this and Ikuto was chuckling a bit. Or a lot. Amu picked up her blue chara.

"Miki, what's gotten into you?" Amu asked her chara, sighing in disappointment. For the sake of the plan, Miki flew out of her owner's hand as her owner tried to catch her, but failed miserably. Amu leaned forward to reach her chara, but failed again as her face accidentally got really close to Ikuto's. Ikuto leaned back so that Amu and Ikuto's face here only a centimeter apart, but that didn't stop Ran and Yoru for pushing Amu and Ikuto's head forward so their lips touched. The two who were currently kissing made a surprised face, but pulled away after no less than 5 seconds. They both pulled away and Amu blushed. "Miki, Ran, Yoru, you're gonna pay," Amu threatened and the only ones who giggled were her charas. Yoru merely chuckled it off a bit. "You know, that was my first kiss you just stole right there," Amu glared at Ikuto.

"Hey, don't blame me. That was our charas' faults. Plus, you just stole my third," he told her.

"Your third?" Amu asked, confused.

"Utau, remember? Kissed me twice?"

"O-oh yeah," she said, blushing. She felt guilt and…jealousy? No way, right? Within seconds, she put on her outer facade once more.

"You know what I just realized?" Ikuto said.

"What?"

"Remember how you told me that you think you might be in love with me?" Ikuto asked.

"W-what about it?"

"Yet you don't trust me."

"Ikuto-koi…" she started.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's not that I don't trust you. Maybe it's just…well…I don't know. But all I know is that it's not that. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Ikuto said immediately.

"Well, in any case, let's finish the dinner," Amu said, smiling.

"No thanks. You can have mine."

"Really?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes," Ikuto told her, smirking.

"As long as…" Amu said, rolling her eyes. She knows that there's a catch to it.

"As long as I get to feed you," he said, still smirking. _What?! I'm not gonna let him feed me! No way! But…the cake…and the food and everything. It just all looks so tempting! Well, fine. Maybe just this once…_, Amu thought.

"F-fine," Amu said, trying to hide her blush. Ikuto smirked. Amu quickly ate her portion, then moved on to Ikuto's portion.

"Which dish would you like to start off with?" Ikuto asked in a gentlemanly tone.

"I'll start with…the cake!" she said, about to jab her spoon and fork into it, but Ikuto quickly grabbed both of her hands before she could.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ikuto corrected. He let go of her hands and she dropped her spoon and fork, putting her hands on her lap obediently. Ikuto took his spoon, dug it into the cake, and told her to say 'ahh.' Doing as she was told, she ate the portion given to her. _Ooh, why does it taste better than mine? Maybe the pervert added extra sugar while I wasn't looking or something,_ she thought. _Yeah, that must be it._ Amu made sounds of satisfaction as she let the ice cream melt into her mouth. Then another one, and another one, and another one until the cake was finished. "Which one now?" he asked.

"Hmm…how about the pizza?" she asked. He nodded, grabbing his slice and fed her by hand. He soon looked at his plate.

"All that's left is the taiyaki special and I don't think I can feed you this time because there's a chocolate filling inside, so you can eat this one by yourself if you want to," he said, handing the taiyaki to her. She almost felt sad that he wasn't feeding her, but there's no way that she would admit it.

"A-alright," she said, taking the taiyaki. She did her best to smile as she ate it, but now it didn't taste as sweet. She looked at him with a cute face. "F-for some reason, this doesn't taste as satisfying as the cake and pizza," she told him. He smirked.

"Maybe that's because I fed it to you," he told her. She blushed.

"N-no way that's possible!" she said a bit frantically.

"Really? Let's see then," he said, grabbing the taiyaki from the unbitten part and having her take a bite of the already bitten part. Amu made another sound of satisfaction. "Taste better?" he asked her. She blushed again.

"N-no," she said.

"You're a terrible liar, Amu-koi. Everything's better when you add love to it," he snickered. "Just watch. Try feeding it to me," he said.

"W-what?!"

"Don't be a baby. I'm just trying to prove something here." She sighed.

"Fine." She grabbed it and fed him a piece by hand. He smiled as he ate it.

"See? I think it tastes better. But if I eat it by myself," he said, taking a bite out of it and swallowed it. "It doesn't taste as good." She mumbled.

"O-okay, but I'll eat it by myself," she offered, taking back the taiyaki. By the time she was done eating it, she had a bit of chocolate on her cheek.

"Amu-koi, you have some chocolate on your cheek," he said, taking the chocolate off with his finger and eating it.

"T-thanks. Well, none of us have finished our shake," she pointed out.

"Well then, let's both finish our own and we can go back home," he offered. Nodding, they both finished their strawberry shake and waited for the bill.

"Here you go, sir," she said, handing him the bill. Ikuto took out a few hundreds, handed it to her.

"Keep the change," he said, smiling. The waitress blushed, but shook it off. She went to the counter. "Let's go, Amu-koi," Ikuto said, getting off of his seat and giving a hand to Amu. She took it and he pulled her up so she could stand, too. Walking out of the building hand in hand, they approached her house.

"Well, looks like this is my house. See you tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"Okay."

"Oh, and next time, show up for school. It gets pretty boring without you. I don't know why, but it just does."

"Will do." He started to walk away.

"W-wait! Ikuto-koi!" Ikuto looked at her. She ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. They both blushed.

"Now you just stole my fourth," he chuckled.

"Are you counting or something?" she asked, smirking.

"Maybe…"

"Okay. See ya!"

"Alright. How about another date tomorrow?"

"Alright! Bye!"

"Bye!" They waved each other goodbye and they both entered their house that night, feeling pure satisfaction.

"Now, time for your punishment!" Amu said to her charas with an evil smile on her. She grabbed Ran and Miki, then put them in the doll house, locking it.

"This is torture?" Ran scoffed. Amu's evil smile only got bigger.

"Su, could you please press 'play' on the chara radio?" Amu had bought her charas a mini radio so they could listen to music.

"Oh no, Miki! Make a run for it!" Ran taunted.

"Yeah! This is…TORTURE!" Miki screamed. Su pressed play on the chara radio, but when they listened, it was Ami's singing! They closed their ears and attempted to get some sleep. "This is chara cruelty!" Miki said. After about 24 minutes, Miki found the plug and tugged on it to shut it up. Now what happened with our favorite little Neko chara? Well, let's just say that it involves a hamster wheel and catnip.

Ikuto looked up at the sky from his roof. "Hmm…Amu never did give me that catnip from when I helped her find Nikaido…" he thought aloud. But both Amu and Ikuto smiled at the same time, happy that even 1 little thing made a difference. In their case, it was a simple thing called IMing that brought them together. They wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. 12 Years Later: The Magical Number

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara!! Doki!

**(Amu's POV)**

So, Ikuto and I have been going out for a while. Twelve years to be exact. I was 12 when we first went out, but I thought it was a joke, but it all worked out. So, I'm 24 now and he's 29. Yes, I know that's a pretty long time to go out, but my parents insisted that I go to college before I get married or anything and Ikuto couldn't agree more. Ugh. Where was the pervert when you needed him? Wait…scratch that. Now, here I am, at this fancy restaurant at 7:00 PM. He took me to all the fancy places he could every night that he could. I wish he wouldn't do this all the time. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything that he's doing, but honestly. How does he afford all these fancy things?! I fiddled with my fingers as we waited for the food to arrive when Ikuto suddenly spoke.

"Amu-koi?" I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"What do you think…about me?" he said, looking over to the side and downward. Then he looked at his hands beneath the table, or so I assume.

"Well, you're amazing, smart, charming, devilishly handsome, trustworthy, and a great kisser. Should I go on?" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You can if you want."

"Alright then. You're a great influence towards my little sister, you're now accepted by my friends which means that they see you as a better person, you're loyal, funny but still a pervert at times, sweet, and the greatest thing that's happened to me since birth. I would do anything to be with you forever," I stated, completely honest. He smirked at me.

"You wanna know what I think of you?" He looked me straight in the eyes and that held me in place, as if I turned to stone.

"What?" I managed to utter with pure curiosity. He leaned in closer to kiss me on the lips for a good while, then pulled away.

"You're all of those things. You're everything to me and more," he told me. He started to play with my hair from across the table.

"Ikuto-koi…" I whispered. He stopped playing with my hair.

"Hmm…what do you think of the number…3?" What kind of question was this?

"Umm…it's…a nice number. Why?" I was completely oblivious as to why he would ask such an odd question…on our 12th anniversary of being together. He shook his head.

"It isn't _just_ a number, Amu-koi," he told me. Okay…I'm still confused.

"Then what is it if it's not _just_ a number?" He smirked.

"It's a magic number. There's 3 words in 'I love you,' 3 letters in 'Amu,' 3 syllables in 'Ikuto,' and…" he said, leaning closer, which meant he was going to whisper something to me. I obediently leaned forward. "…3 syllables in 'engumi,'" he finished with a smirk. I blushed.

"Ikuto-koi, you had better be going somewhere with this," I said, looking at him. I didn't want to look like some stupid 24-year old that had just blushed the shade of her own hair color. He chuckled.

"Of course, I'm going somewhere with this, Amu-koi," he said, still smiling. I love his smile. He pulled something out of his pocket that was engulfed in a small, leather, blue box. He got down on one knee. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Kami-sama, please tell me I'm not dreaming!_ "Ai shiteru, Amu-koi. Watashi to kekkon shite kuremasu ka?" He opened the small blue box which revealed a beautiful ring unlike any other. It had a silver band with a rose quartz in the middle, but had tiny sapphires and blue topazes alternating around the ring. It was absolutely gorgeous. No matter what, this guy always found a way to surprise me. I looked left, right, then back down at him. People were staring. I thought of acting like a fan girl to answer, but the other side wanted me to act like my cool-and-spicy self. I chose neither. I chose to be completely honest to answer this one.

"Ikuto-koi…of course, I'll marry you!" I felt like I just released my stress right there. That was it. My fate had been decided. I'll be spending the rest of my life with my favorite man in the world, and there's nothing else that could make this day better. He smiled at me and everyone around us clapped. He slid the ring onto my finger and we shared a long, passionate kiss after that, and then hugged each other. Later that night, Ikuto and I walked over to the park and looked up at the stars, something we do often when we both want to review what had happened. It would usually start off with him speaking first.

"Amu, my love?" We didn't turn away from the star-filled sky, as if it would disappear the second we looked away.

"Yes?" _Was he going to take back what he said? Did he think he made a mistake?_ I was about to cry.

"Ai shiteru. I had a song I wanted to play for you, but I don't have my violin. I'm sorry." _Sorry? He just _PROPOSED _to me in an amazingly fancy restaurant and he's saying sorry for not playing me a song?!_

"Ikuto?" I looked at him and he looked back at me?

"Hmm?" I slapped him. "Ouch. What was that for?" he rubbed his cheek.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I told him. He looked quite shocked. "I mean, you just **proposed** to me in what might've been the greatest restaurant around, and you're saying sorry for not playing me a song? What's even worse is that you, the best guy a girl could find, chose to date, let along _propose to_ an ugly, stupid, weird, imper-" I was silenced with his lips. He pulled away after what might've seemed like forever.

"You talk too much. I'm no idiot, Amu," he told me, laying a hand on my cheek. His touch was soft and cold, but it sure as hell made me feel all warm inside. "You're the idiot. Do you think I would do any of this if I thought you were ugly? If I thought you were imperfect? Amu, in my eyes, you're the most beautiful girl I had laid my eyes on. You are not weird. You're unique. There's a difference. Imperfect…there are different definitions of perfect, and you're my definition of perfect. Stupid? Yes, because _you_ could have any guy that _you_ want and you chose to be with _me_."

We looked into each others' eyes until I received a phone call. I looked for my phone, but it turns out that Ikuto got a hold of it. Don't ask me how he did. I don't even have an idea of when he could've taken it.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori Amu's fiancé, speaking. Who is this?"

"Ikuto!" I screamed, trying to grab the phone back from him, but he kept it out of my reach. I heard a muffled sound coming from the phone.

"She's here." More muffled sounds. "Alright, I will, otou-san." He shut the phone a sighed, and then handed it to me. _Please don't tell me…_

"Ikuto, who…?"

"We might have to calm your dad down," he said, standing up. I was shocked.

"YOU DIDN'T CONSULT WITH MY PARENTS?!"

"Calm down. I did consult, but he didn't think I'd do it this soon. Your mom was completely fine with it, but your dad, well…you already know how your own dad is," he said, stifling a chuckled. I hugged him and held his hand.

"Let's get home before my _one_ and only dad gets a heart attack just waiting for me."

"Alright."

**AFTER TSUGUMU NEARLY DIED…**

I hummed a happy tune while making my way to the computer, turning it on, and there he was; my black violinist was already waiting for me. I smiled at his IM.

**xXBlackViolinistXx: **I love you. You and I. Ikuto and Amu. We belong together. All of those are composed of 3 words. You are unique, perfect, and _mine_.

I chuckled at the last part and decided to IM him back.

**LilJoker101: **Yes, Ikuto. Those all may be composed of 3's, but there are only 2 people, and 1 happy couple.

**xXBlackViolinistXx: **And 1 and 2 add up to make 3. Remember that, Amu.

The rest of the night I spent IMing with Ikuto, my black violinist.

…_my black violinist…  
…with the magical number of 3…_

…_well, three may be the magical number, but 1 is a lot more special because there is only _one_ of Ikuto._


	3. What Had Happened Then?

**NekoBerryKisses: **Okay, look. I _know_ that I forgot to make the Amu Birthday Fanfic a long time ago, but school got in the way!

**Amu: **Dammit! Why'd they make school in the first place?

**Ikuto: **So that people like her have a future?

**NekoBerryKisses: **And this is coming from the seventeen-year-old who often skips school?

**Ikuto: **Shut up! I'm trying to back you up and _this_ is what I get?

**NekoBerryKisses: **Here's an Ikuto Birthday Fanfic! Enjoy!

**Amu/Ikuto: **She does not own 'Shugo Chara!'

"Mommy…" Amu heard a little voice whisper. Amu gathered up all her strength to push herself up and look at the little girl with the stuffed toy in hand. Amu carefully got out of bed as to not wake her husband.

"Akari? What are you doing up this late?" Amu picked up the fragile little seven-year-old.

"I had a bad dream. Can you tell me a story?" Akari rubbed her right eye, a tear, for some reason, slipping from her eye. Amu took a glance at her husband who fell off of the bed and hit his head on the side table… and was still asleep. Amu couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the alarm clock fell and hit his face. The _dead_ alarm clock.

"I think I'll tell you a funny story. Do you know what happened on your daddy's 18th birthday?"

_BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEE-_

_CRASH!_

_I opened my eyes on this annoying day to see that I just broke an alarm clock._

_Good._

_I dragged myself out of bed, God being the only one to know what would happen today._

_I looked at the window, realizing that it was still really dark and that the only source of light at the moment was the moon._

_Another good thing._

_Must be only sometime around two or three in the morning, so I did exactly the same thing I did every year on this day._

_I snuck out of my room with white out and a black marker, quietly heading downstairs._

_With each step, there was a small creak._

_It's a good thing that everyone in my family is a deep sleeper… well, with the exception of me, that is._

_I made my way to the calendar in the kitchen._

_SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK. SQQUUEEEAAAAKK…_

…_Then the calendar right next to the front door._

_SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK. SQQUUEEEAAAAKK…_

_Quietly made my way back upstairs to Utau's room…_

_SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK. SQQUUEEEAAAAKK…_

_Now, to my parents' room_

_SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK. SQQUUEEE-_

_FLASH!_

_I covered my eyes, quietly cursing._

_Aww, crap._

_I'm caught._

"_Ikuto, stop trying to erase your birthday on the calendars," my dad scolded, annoyed._

_Yep, you guessed it._

_I did this every year._

_I never wanted to celebrate my birthday._

_I had my reasons as to why not to._

_I turned to face my parents, letting my eyes slowly adjust to the bright light._

_But as soon as I did, I regretted it._

_Know why?_

_Because there's no one as prepared as my father is._

_Utau was already in her favorite party dress._

_She seems like she didn't sleep a wink… either that or she was on some sugar rush._

_Mom still looked sleepy, though._

_I don't blame her._

_It's almost three in the freaking morning!_

_I'm pretty sure that she just came back from work about an hour ago._

_Dad, on the other hand, was already in semi-formal attire…_

…_Holding a cake…_

…_That read "Happy 18__th__ Birthday Ikuto!"_

_It was a chocolate cake._

_Although I'm not complaining about the chocolate part, I still hated the fact that they wanted to throw me a party._

_There were balloons all around the room of different shades of blue._

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because, frankly, we're usually very forgetful and this is the last birthday that we can spend with you before you go off to college!"_

_Well, whoop-de-stinkin'-doo._

_Another reason why I didn't want to celebrate my birthday… especially this year._

_I tried sending some kind of mental note to Yoru that said "Please make sure that the coast is clear so I can leave. I'm pretty sure Utau has the exits guarded with the help of Iru and Eru."_

_I sent it multiple times._

_Hopefully he got it._

"_Ikuto," Utau started off, smiling. "Happy birthday."_

_She handed me a gift that was wrapped in pink, black, purple and white._

_Did she have to make her present so… girly?_

_I just looked at the present, then back at my family._

"_I'll open it later. Thanks," I lied, walking away with the present in my hands._

_I closed the door, stuffing Utau's present at the bottom of my laundry basket in my room, only hoping that no one was going to do the laundry today._

_I made my way to my window with my father's violin on my shoulder, jumping out of it._

_I hope Amu remembered my birthday._

_That's all I want._

_I walked over to the ol' gazebo again and took out my violin._

_I admired the way it shone in the moonlight (especially now, since I just cleaned it right before I went to sleep, earlier)._

_I grabbed it by the neck and took out the bow._

_Standing up, I slowly started to play a melody._

_A melody that I created all of a sudden._

_It didn't really have a meaning to me, but…_

_I liked it._

_I enjoyed playing the violin._

_It made me calm and feel at peace._

_Playing the violin almost made me feel like I was in my own private paradise._

_Out of nowhere, I heard footsteps, slowly coming this way._

_To no surprise, Amu was the source._

_And she was still in her pajamas._

_How cute._

"_Ikuto-koi?" She questioned._

_I turned to face her, smiling._

"_Hmm? Stalking me, are we?" I teased. She crossed her arms and pouted._

"_Eh? No way, stupid. I just heard someone playing the violin and thought it might be you," she defended._

_She looked away. I chuckled and started putting away my violin._

"_So, you missed me that much, huh?"_

"_You wish," she said, rolling her eyes._

_Actually, yes. I do wish._

_After a few seconds of silence, I spoke._

"_Hey, Amu-koi?"_

"_Hmm?" She looked at me._

"_Do you know what day it is?"_

_Yes, I tried dropping a few hints. Didn't work, though._

"_Umm… it's Tuesday, right?"_

_My God. What a clueless girl._

_I cleaned my violin a little bit to prolong this moment._

"_Have you been hanging out with Utau, lately?"_

"_No. Why?" So that's why…_

"_No reason."_

_Alright, I was really desperate, so I dropped an even bigger clue._

"_Did Utau ever tell you when my birthday was, though?"_

"_N...no," she answered, thinking. I frowned. "But Tadase-kun did. December first, rig-…"_

_She stopped, realizing what day it was. My frown transformed into a smirk._

"_Ja ne," I said, walking away._

_3… 2… 1…_

"_Hey, you idiot! Come back here!" She called, running after me._

_I had to smile at that._

_At least she cares about me._

_I turned around to see her running after me._

_She stopped when she was right in front of me._

"_Come over to the Royal Garden, later, won't you?" She smiled, a little out of breath._

_How could I turn down an invitation with a smile?_

_An invitation from Amu?_

"_Sure, but this better not be a surprise birthday party," I lied._

_I actually did want a party, but not from my family._

_If I were to celebrate my birthday, I wanna celebrate it with the person I love._

"_Aww~! You just ruined it." She pouted again. "But please?" She begged._

"_Alright, Amu. I'll come… on one condition."_

"_And what'd that be? This had better not be something perverted," she mumbled._

"_It's not too much," I assured. I lowered my lips to her ear to whisper. "The condition is…_

"…_that it'll only be you and me."_

_She shivered, probably from being cold._

_I mean, she was out in the middle of the night in only pajamas._

"_F-fine," she agreed._

"_Good. Now, let me take you home." I swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style._

"_J-Just be there at 1:00 PM, pervert."_

_When I got home, Utau was still in her party dress, practically shoving her gift in my face until I opened it._

_At least I didn't regret it, though._

_It was a nice glass statue of a violin and microphone with some words engraved into the bottom._

_It read: Happy Birthday, Ikuto._

_Simple._

_Just the way I like things._

_I turned around so that I could see the picture on my side table._

_There was a silver frame with a couple small splashes of pink and blue here and there._

_It was a picture that the candy girl took at the park a few months ago._

_Amu had her arms wrapped around my neck, smiling, while I tried to attack her with chocolate ice cream in my hand._

_That's right; not chocolate ice cream with a cone._

_Chocolate ice cream alone._

_I eventually got her on the nose._

_Tadase was chasing me, leaving his vanilla ice cream in the air, but Yuiki didn't 'want to let it go to waste,' so she clicked the button and hurried to save the flying cone of vanilla ice cream._

_I chuckled at the memory_

_I looked at the clock in my bedroom._

_It read 12:30 PM._

_I decided that now was the time to start walking to the garden if I were to get there on time, so I did._

_Getting downstairs, I saw my cake on the table, twitching at a memory._

_I let my hand reach my cheek, then shook my head, continuing on my way out._

_When I finally got to the garden, it was 1:03._

_Alright, so I was a little late. It's not like she'll kill me._

_Instead of using the door, I decided to take the roof._

_Even without Yoru, I can still get from here to a tree._

_I looked for the nearest tree and climbed it, making it to the very top, and then jumped into the garden through an open space._

_I heard Amu humming in another part of the garden not too far from here and I chose upon staying hidden to listen to the young girl's beautiful voice._

"_Come out, you pervert. I know you're here," she called out. I sighed and gladly came out of my hiding place, then tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she was startled and almost fell back, but I caught her._

"_If I'm the pervert, what does that make you?"_

"_The victim."_

"Amu, what in the world are you telling our innocent little Akari?" Ikuto had managed to sneak up on his wife, but said girl didn't jump. She was finally used to those things, much to Ikuto's demise.

"Mommy was telling me about what happened on your eighteenth birthday," Akari responded. The man glared at his wife.

"Amu…"

"Oh, grow up, Ikuto," Amu said, rocking her daughter to sleep. "It's a funny story and definitely puts me to sleep whenever I hear it."

"Shouldn't that make it a boring story?"

"No." Amu laid the little girl on their bed and kissed her on the head.

"Then why do you fall asleep every time you hear it?"

"Because I get tired from laughing so hard at the end." Ikuto smirked.

"Why, you little-"

"Daddy?" Ikuto and Amu turned to the twins, Miki and Yoru.

"We can't sleep," announced Yoru.

"Tell us a story?" Miki suggested. Before their mother could speak, Ikuto headed towards them.

"Come one, Miki and Yoru. I have a wonderful story," Ikuto suggested. Amu scoffed.

"What story could you possibly have on me?"

"Do you two want to know what happened on your _mother's_ 18th birthday?" Ikuto glanced at his wife whose mouth was wide open.

"Sure," Miki replied, smiling.

"Is this going to be like your 18th birthday story that mom told us last time?" Yoru, his son, asked, excited. Ikuto looked back to glare once again at his wife, but she was not there.

"Amu, where are you?" If you listened closely, you could hear Amu telling their two other daughters about Ikuto's story.

So, what did happen on Ikuto's 18th birthday?

Well, one thing's for sure.

You can't ask Ikuto.


End file.
